minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Boonton (2nd World)
Boonton is an active and open Minecraft Community. It is a suburb of Spawn City bordering with it, and is bordered with The Empyrean, Stickyport, and Smalltown USA Communities. It is centered on the theme of Suburban and Rural Life, featuring farms, homes, and naturally generated/man-made parks. It is home to Hillside Transit, a commuter rail network that serves Boonton to Spawn City's Hub Portal. Boonton also features the most comprehensive road network in all of the AWESOME Server. __TOC__ Description Boonton is the name of an area near spawn. One of the first settled locations on the server, it was originally called "The Swamp." After The Swamp expanded, roads were built and the area was cleaned up some, at which point some residents felt a new name was in order and began calling it the Boondocks. When The Boondocks became an official community, the residents decided to rename it to "Boonton." It is nestled between Spawn City, Stickyport, and Cloudtop, with Arkham City, Smalltown USA, and Empyrean only a short walk away as well. It is important to note that Boonton is only the name of the location. While multiple people do live in the area, it is not a community like other pages on this wikia, as the residents may or may not consider themselves to be living in "the boonies." The land was simply given a name for people to note while traveling, originally. ImpossibleManX currently is the groundskeeper of Boonton. If a person is looking for a location to build their home, he can point them to where there is open land and will build a road out to them if requested. While not a "leader" because it is not a community, ImpossibleManX is the person to ask if a player has any questions regarding the area. Rules *Obey the rules of the Mods *Post AND Sign your name on all Builds and Boundaries of you Area *Obey all signs posted *Fix Creeper Holes and Creeper Damage! *Be careful not to mine into other peoples' mines. *Builds must be Houses, Townhomes, Mansions, Farms, Municipal Buildings (Police Dept, Town Hall, etc), Stores/Shops, and Tourist Sites found in Suburbs and Rural towns like Museums and Planetariums. *No Eyesore Builds like Pillars, Pixel Art, or another Pyramid. *Rules are subject to adapt and change. Fort Impossible When visiting Boonton, players will likely realize that it somewhat centers around a large walled plot of land. This location is known as Fort Impossible, owned by ImpossibleManX. Tourist Locations Cove Island: Off the edge of Hillside River, Cove Island is nestled by three coves, Obsidian Cove, Hillside Cove, and Border Cove. No Builds Allowed. Entrance on Cove Lane. Crescent Island: A crescent shaped island with majestic views of the Crescent Coast, Emerald Forest, and Sapphire Lagoon. No Builds Allowed. Entrance on Island Road. The Cutters: Is a group of areas named after the road itself featuring vista views, a park, and a waterfall. *Cutters Cove: Builds Allowed – Must be 5 Blocks away from the Cove’s shore. *Cutters Cove Bridge: Part of Crescent Coast Road. *Cutters Lake: No Builds Allowed. Entrance on Cutters Road and Island Road. *Cutters Falls: No Builds Allowed. Entrance on Mill Road. Emerald Crater: A naturally made crater filled with trees. Open for visitors. No Builds Allowed. Entrance on Emerald Road. Estate Island: A tiny island on the far end of Boonton with views of Estate River, Estate Cove, and the Twin Bridges. Entrance on Memorial Boulevard. Estate River: One of windiest rivers in the area and serves as a border for Boonton. it is the most populated area with views of farms, Ender Bridge, and the Mountains. Accessible alongside Memorial Boulevard, at the end of Emerald Road, and on Estate Island. Hillside Park: A small park along the far end of Hillside River, it is home of Hillside Park Transportation Center and the Fishing Pond Bridge where fishing is allowed. Features views of Stickyport Community, Hillside River, The Unknown Build Historic Site, and Unknown Farm Historic Site. Builds Allowed – Park Themed Only. Entrance on Park Road. Hummingbird Pond: The largest natural pond in Boonton. Alongside Hummingbird Road and Shoreline Road. Mockingbird Lake: Majestic and serene view of the largest lake in Boonton. Offers views of Teron Estate Historic Site, Fort Impossible Historic Site, and Snafu’d Wheat Mill. On Mockingbird Road, Lakeview Road, and Diamond Road. Sapphire Lagoon: A beautiful naturally carved out lagoon with mini-beach burrowed within the Emerald Forest. Can be accessed by swimming or boating. No Builds Allowed. Entrance on Sapphire Road. Serenity Point Park: The largest park of Boonton with views of Serenity Point Cove, Stickyport Community, Hillside, and the Crescent Coast. Builds Allowed – Park Themed Only. Entrances on Park Road, Crescent Coast Road, and Southern Boulevard Historical Sites Little Hut Historic Site: An unknown build deep in the Emerald Forest. It a small dig and a wooden surrounding must likely built for overnight protection. On Hut Lane. Safehouse Inn Historic Site: One of the first builds in the opening weeks of the Minecraft Server. Built by The Impossible Man it served as a safe place to stay in at night while building Fort Impossible. It was then opened for the public, looking for a place to stay when traveling by foot. No Builds Allowed. Teron Estate Historic Site: One of the four oldest builds in the area when it was known as ‘The Swamp’. It was built during the first two weeks of the new Minecraft Server. Owned by Teron368 it features farms, view of Mockingbird Lake, a sky island above, and Teron Canyon. It’s activity status is unknown. No Builds Allowed. Accessible alongside Memorial Boulevard, Emerald Road, and Ruby Road. Alternate entrance on Falcon Road in Fort Impossible. Unknown Build Historic Site: An unknown build featuring a bridge 1 block wide high above the sky stretching out as far as Cutters Cove bridge. No Builds Allowed in area – 1 Block Wide Bridge cannot be taken down when building up underneath it. Accessible by Hillside Road, Serenity Point Road, Mill Road, and Cutters Road. Unknown Farm Historic Site: Most likely built by the creator of the Unknown Build. It rests silently along Hillside River. No Builds Allowed. Corner of Serenity Point Road and Hillside Road Category: Minecraft Community